


番外十.告白

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 古代时期。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 1





	番外十.告白

天色已经完全黑了。

哈迪斯下午又被希斯拉德叫去了一趟创造物管理局，待处理完他能够帮忙的部分的时候，就已经是这个时间了。这次他没有对希斯拉德抱怨——因为那常年作风飘忽以捉弄他为乐的友人难得的也显露出了疲态。毕竟今天是这一个循环的最后一天了，除了各种需要是收尾的工作以外，创造物管理局还涌入了一大批想要赶着在这个循环的最后登记‘理念’的同胞。在他和希斯拉德道别的时候，他似乎还听见了他的友人在维持着一如既往的微笑（虽然现在那微笑多少带上了一点抽搐）的同时一边在小声念叨着：“……明天就放假了明天就放假了明天就放假了忍住…………我要忍住…………”

哈迪斯在苦笑了一下以后踏出了创造物管理局的大门，然后就因为馆外和馆内的温度差轻微瑟缩了一下。他抬起头，眯起眼睛看着一如往常横亘在视野之中的‘冥河’，思绪却不由自主地飘向了更远的地方。

在初次见面就被希斯拉德坑去帮她写了报告之后，这种‘孽缘’又持续了好几次——大多都是她慌慌张张地从旅途中归来，一脸狼狈地找到自己和希斯拉德开始补各种本该更早提交的定期报告。饶是希斯拉德总能找到各种理由脱身，也有数次不得不留下来帮忙才能度过这些由于她的拖延造成的‘难关’。

但也就是因为这样，不知不觉之中，三人成为了无话不谈的朋友。

‘她’是个奇妙的家伙——说起旅途中的见闻，她似乎可以滔滔不绝地说上三天三夜；在那以外，她大都保持着安稳的沉默不紧不慢地做着自己想做的事情——但是不管是哪一种状态，待在她身边都绝不是一件让人不快的事。

和可以看得很远的希斯拉德不同，自己并没法很简单地得知几乎居无定所的她的所在，除了等待别无他法——这让他的心情有点烦躁。她这次已经好久没回来了，明明是循环末，报告没问题吗？他因为自己脑内冒出的想法愣了一下，赶紧摇了摇头想把这念头甩开——我才没有主动想帮她写报告，她要是能学乖了自己老老实实按照要求把报告交了才好呢。哈迪斯的心情突如其来的因为不在这里的那个人乱成了一团，他在原地气闷了一会，唤出了自己的坐骑，向着亚马乌罗提的最高处飞去。

————————————

待哈迪斯来到塔顶的平台，却发现已经有先客在了，正是那位神出鬼没一年到头没有几天能老老实实待在亚马乌罗提的那个‘她’。

象征十四人委员会的红色面具被她随意丢在一边，而她本人则毫无形象地四仰八叉地平躺在地上——在发现有人来了的时候她似乎下意识的想要抓起面具跳起来，但是在发现是哈迪斯以后中途就放弃了动作，再次摊回了地面。

“吓死我了……还以为我报告出了什么纰漏拉哈布雷亚老爷子追来了……”

哈迪斯哑口无言地盯着她看了一会，一时吃不准自己该先问她什么——是

“你什么时候回来的？“还是“你居然没叫我帮忙就自己把报告完成了？”

过了好一会，他才开口，然而问出的问题却是“你在这儿干什么？”

她好歹是坐了起来，兜帽从脑袋上掉下，露出了有些凌乱的长发。她有点不好意思地理了一下头发才开口。

“我刚刚写完报告交上去，可能因为熬夜太久反而睡不着了，就想来这里看看银河。”

她抬起头，目光投向天空。冬季干燥而晴朗的空气让天空的能见度高的惊人，近乎壮丽的银河在两人的头顶上，毫不吝啬的闪耀着。

哈迪斯本也是这个打算，但在听了她的话之后心里有些不是滋味，他努力试图控制自己的语气，但还是有不少嘲讽和不快混入了其中：“……你这次倒是没叫我帮忙就写完了？还真是一大进步啊。”

她有点尴尬的重新把兜帽带好，把脸藏了进去，但是似乎是误会了哈迪斯的语气：“我想了想，好像每次回来都找你写报告也有点……不太好，就…………我以后尽量不多麻烦你。………………尽量。”她想到了刚刚独自经历完的修罗场，语气登时就又不那么确定了。

哈迪斯内心有一点后悔，他本不是这个意思，但是现在也只能将错就错：“都事到如今了你怎么反而开始知道客气了？这又是吹的哪门子风。”

“这不是循环末尾了嘛…………回顾一下感觉……呃……真的给你添了很多麻烦……而且年末希斯拉德一般也都会很忙，要是我这时候再去把你拉来帮我写报告，下个循环可不知道会被他怎么使绊子。”

哈迪斯内心不快的感觉又不明所以的提升了一个档次，但他自己也不知道这股烦躁的感觉从何而来，只能勉强压住，然后陷入了沉默。

她这时也站了起来，再次把目光投向那又遥远但仿佛又近在咫尺的银河。

“我们第一次见的时候，不是因为意外视野混合了吗？”她的语气有一点怀念：“那个时候我见到的那片……你一直能看见的‘冥河’，和在这高塔上看见的银河非常相似。在旅途中露宿的晚上我也时常会看到星空，但是总还是觉得有一点区别。”

“我想着年末反正也要交报告其实还提早回来了一点，没想到一回到亚马乌罗提就被拉哈布雷亚老爷子抓住了……”

她的语气变得有点可怜兮兮的，让哈迪斯觉得有点哭笑不得。

“那你就别老是因为报告才回来啊，就不能为了见我多回来几次吗！”

这句话刚一落地，说出它的人和听到它的人都同时愣住了。

在场面陷入沉默五秒以后哈迪斯才反应过来自己到底说了点什么，他狼狈地后退了一步，下意识地想要挪开目光或者把自己胸腔里不知道打算蹦到哪去的心脏丢出去，但是下一秒就因为不明的冲击踉跄地又向后退了几步，他后知后觉地张开双臂接住了冲进自己怀里的东西，然后才发现那是什么。

她的兜帽因为冲击又掉了下去，长长的头发拂过了自己的耳边，双臂环绕住了自己的脖子，然后他耳边响起了他现在最想听到的话语。

远处的银河和冥河同时在哈迪斯的眼底闪耀着，新的一个循环在恋人们的拥抱中再次拉开了序幕。

————————————

蛇足

“……没想到就在我忙到抽不开身的时期你们就……”希斯拉德一脸痛悔地捂住了嘴撇过脸，但哈迪斯马上尖锐地揭穿了他的心思。

“反正你就是在想错过了好戏吧。”

希斯拉德眨了眨眼睛转回了头，脸上完全没有半点不好意思。

“所以最后你们到底是谁先告白的？”

哈迪斯皱起了眉头，一脸‘我凭什么告诉你’的表情，但是没两秒钟突然发现有什么不对。

在同一时间，还在委员会露面的珀尔塞福涅打了一个喷嚏，也突然想起了什么。

“………………说起来类似正式告白的语句，好像谁都没有说啊……………………？！！！！！？”


End file.
